On the Hour of our Meeting
by ChibiChunsah
Summary: Finished the fourth chapter! Adelaide finally meets the Prince of Mirkwood ^.^ Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any characters in this story except for Adelaide, Elberon, and other minor characters. I did make up Stonebrook and the elves that live there. Yeah you know the rest...  
  
Note: This is after The Return of the King the third book.   
  
Vocab:  
  
Glaive- long pole (about 5-6 ft.) with a sharp blade at one end (about 1ft.)  
  
Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya- (elvish) May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky  
  
Andúril- the sword that was broken. Was forged again by the elvish smiths  
  
Black Shadow- sickness one gets from Nazgûl  
  
Athelas- strong healing herb used to cure most anything  
  
On the Hour of Our Meeting  
  
A soft rustle in the bushes was barely heard above the whistling of the wind. A large orc emerged from the bushes and scanned the area around him. He stood still for a while seeming to drink in the darkness of the moonless sky. Then he marched forward, his breathing heavy and irregular, his footsteps loud and clumsy. The whole wood seemed tainted with the orc's foul presence.  
  
Behind him a small shadow followed flitting from tree to tree. The orc must have sensed something for he turned about in suspicion. At this time the shadow landed a few feet ahead of the orc. He stepped back in surprise but then attacked fiercely, charging that the still shadow. At the last second the shadow stepped away and brought down its glaive upon the orc. A loud "THUCK" was heard and the rasping breathing ceased. A small shiver could be seen passing through the body of the shadow.  
  
`Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya,' the shadow whispered. Then silently, the shadow slipped away into the darkness.  
  
The eyes of the orc were clouded over and covered with dark blood. A foul stench emerged from it. Yet in its dark and evil outer figure, its inner soul was happy to be free from its evil bonds. For as we all know, orcs were originally elves, tortured and mutated beyond recognition.  
  
A man of kingly stature sat on the high throne of Gondor. His dark brown hair hung a little past his shoulders and his head was topped with a crown of the finest craftwork. He was Aragorn son of Arathorn, the High King. His arms cradled the hands that once held the mighty sword, Andúril, the Flame of the west. Aragorn's face was lined with worries and sorrow as he watched his wife, Arwen Evenstar, die slowly of the Black Shadow.  
  
`We shall find a cure yet,' Gimli, the dwarf, said trying to comfort his companion, his lord as they walked outside to the garden that Legolas had labored to grow.  
  
`Do not lose hope, for even the most evil have the most good to counter them,' said Legolas, the elf, seeing the pain his friend was suffering. Aragorn sighed and looked at the ones who had followed him loyally and gallantly. But even his friends and their hopeful remarks could not push aside the emptiness in his heart that Arwen used to occupy.  
  
`What stronger good can be there than athelas? We have already tried that too many times. This is evil beyond my knowledge,' said Aragorn solemnly.  
  
`There is a song sung by mothers of old among the elves. Until now I have believed it to be a mere story, but it may be that it is true,' said Legolas. I small light of hope was kindled in the heart of Aragorn. Legolas began in a soft voice that even the stars trembled to hear.  
  
`Like silver does the moon shine in the halls of Stonebrook,  
  
As the maiden of the moon and night bathes in eternal bliss,  
  
Ah Isilwen of Stonebrook!  
  
Fated to die protecting her loved ones,  
  
Leaving behind a legend to continue,  
  
The Moon Spirit is her token of love,  
  
But there is only one who wields it,  
  
Only one who may use it,  
  
Only one who may pass it on,  
  
The Moon Spirit satisfies the hunger of death,  
  
And saves the life of one who suffers,  
  
But it asks in return, the life of another...'  
  
Legolas finished in a hush but the air still rang with the flowing melody. Aragorn was the first to break the silence.  
  
`Legolas, do you know where Stonebrook is?' he asked.  
  
`It is a city of the old even old among elves,' Legolas said.  
  
`Not to worry Aragorn, my lord and my friend, we shall find this Moon Spirit for your Arwen,' Gimli said looking at Legolas for support but did not get any. Legolas was deep in thought at the idea of the Moon Spirit.  
  
`But Aragorn, it takes the life another... Who shall that be?' Legolas asked looking at Aragorn. He did not reply but instead looked up to the twinkling stars above.  
  
Legolas and Gimli left together, leaving Aragorn to himself.  
  
`So my friend, do you know where Stonebrook is?' Legolas asked Gimli. Gimli looked at his shoes and sighed.  
  
`I know less than you Legolas, but if it helps Aragorn than I would be happier dying looking for it. I can't stand to see him suffer as he is,' Gimli muttered.  
  
And so the two companions set off that very night in search of the legendary Moon Spirit.  
  
`Father, the orcs are turning this way again. I just found one not far from Stonebrook...' an elf in dark robes said.  
  
`Daughter, how many times must I tell you not to go in the woods yourself!' another elf replied in a rather annoyed tone. He looked young but old at the same time...so alive but so sad.  
  
The other elf threw back her dark hood and put aside her glaive. She did this in a single graceful motion.  
  
`Father Elberon, you know as well as I do that I can protect myself. You need not worry so over me,' the elf replied. Her hair was as black as those of a ravens, which was very rare among elves. Her skin was creamy white but her cheeks were flushed with red from running hard. But the most significant feature she had were her eyes. They sparkled with merriment and jest but at the same time contained the wisdom of many years as well as the sorrow.  
  
`Adelaide, I would hate myself if you ever got hurt and you know that. You are a very important to me as well as to everyone else. Adelaide, you are the keeper of the Moon Spirit...' Elberon said. His eyes too contained wisdom deeper than one could ever get for many lifetimes. Adelaide sparkled at this new joke but then became serious once they saw Elberon's graveness.  
  
`Very well, thank you Adelaide, I will send troops to vanquish the orcs. And please, stay within Stonebrook,' said Elberon when she said nothing. He got up and left with surprising speed.  
  
`Me? Keeper of the Moon Spirit? It's probably just another one of his stories to keep me cooped up in here...' Adelaide thought out loud. Outside she could hear her father gathering up the few of the remaining elves that still lived in Stonebrook. She always felt sorrow in killing orcs. They were once elves after all, their will bent by force and living lives of servitude. Killing an orc was almost like killing another one of them...another fellow elf.  
  
`Why princess! What ails you?' a voice cackled from behind. Adelaide whirled around to face the newcomer but found it was only the healer of Stonebrook, her name however was beyond remembrance. Adelaide explained her story to the healer who listened to every word.  
  
`The keeper of the Moon Spirit? Ahh yes, it was your mother... I remember now. Here let me give you this,' the healer dug through her small bag she carried and held out a small amulet made in the shape of the moon. She slipped it on a strong elven chain and looped it over Adelaide's head. Seeing it on Adelaide, the old healer smiled with memory...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes: Ok everyone! I am obsessed with Lord of the Rings!!! *_*... ok... *everyone runs away*  
  
Sorry it's so short. I'll make it longer next time! Anyways please Review... I need some support here... =_=  
  
Anyways the next chapter is coming soon!! 


	2. Old Healer's Flashback

Important Note!!!: For those of you who have read the first chapter before 01/19/02 then please read it again because there are minor changes. I'm really sorry =_= I promise I will not do it again! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any characters in this story except for Adelaide, Isilwen, Elberon, and some minor characters. I did make up Stonebrook and the elves that live there. Yeah you know the rest…  
  
Note: This is after The Return of the King the third book.  
  
Vocab:  
  
Glaive- long pole (about 5-6 ft.) with a sharp blade at one end (about 1ft.)  
  
Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya- (elvish) May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky  
  
Andúril- the sword that was broken. Was forged again by the elvish smiths  
  
Black Shadow- sickness one gets from Nazgûl  
  
Athelas- strong healing herb used to cure most anything  
  
1.1 Old Healer's Flashback~  
  
A lone figure stood in the dark field on a night of the full moon. Her white dress drifted with every movement she made, making her seem as if she were gliding upon the ground. A gentle breeze picked up strands of her ebony-black hair and obscured her view. Her eyes were closed and she was praying. She had almost unimaginable beauty, it seemed as if she lived in two worlds at once…the seen and the unseen. She was Isilwen, the moon maiden, also the 4th ringbearer. Hardly visible on her long slender fingers (because the folds of her sleeves) was a silver ring adorning a perfect pearl. On her neck was a small amulet the size of an acorn, which throbbed with a melody that brought tears to ones eyes. Everyone and everything seemed to stop to listen and look at such beauty before them. Even as the song ended there was a hush of awe and amazement and only the slight whispering of wind through the trees could be heard.  
  
Isilwen looked to the heavens once more with soft shining eyes that even the stars could not compare with. Then turning away she walked to Stonebrook, her home. The silver moon guided her and the trees untangled branches that got in her way. Soon she was out of the forest that separated the fields and Stonebrook. Giving the forest silent thanks with a graceful bow, Isilwen reached her destination.  
  
An old healer was stooping over a small babe that was too quiet. Elberon was pacing the room in worry. The healer was an elf, but somehow age had struck her good heart and wrinkles lined her small face. Yet she continued to spread good and kindness among her fellow elves. The babe was Isilwen's first born. Adelaide was her name, daughter of Elberon Ithildin and Isilwen of the Moon. However, the small child was deathly sick with a powerful disease that refused to go away with all of the old healer's most powerful spells. Isilwen looked upon her first and only child. Her eyes were filled with burning love of her first born. Adelaide seemed aware that her mother was in the same room with her and let out a soft coo and a murmur of baby talk. Isilwen smiled and from her neck, took off her amulet and set it upon the fevered neck of the baby. She smiled at Elberon and handed him the 4th ring of power, the Ithilya. He stared at her in surprise and horror; he realized what she was going to do. Making a move to stop her but she held out a hand that said more than words. Finally he stepped back and nodded solemnly. Then Isilwen said a silent prayer and held the burning Adelaide close to her cool body. She lay in her bed propped up with pillows elven made. Then she started to sing…  
  
'I pray to the silver moon that guides the good to the heavens,  
  
Giver of the Three Gifts of Life,  
  
The first of Spirit that feeds the others,  
  
The second of Soul that supports the others,  
  
And the last one of all that exceeds the others,  
  
The Gift of Love that Gives to all,  
  
I give all three to thee,  
  
Twas the fate the Valor has given me,  
  
Grow strong and pass on the legend,  
  
For you are the keeper of the Moon Spirit…  
  
Isilwen closed her eyes once more and the small baby slept peacefully, something it had not done in a long while. It was a long while before the old healer realized that she was not breathing. Shaking her head in sorrow, she took the sleeping babe and laid her down in the crib. Elberon caressed Isilwen's cheek one last time and kissed her forehead.  
  
'Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya,' he said looking at the serene face of Isilwen who had given her life to her only child. Elberon walked to Adelaide and took off the small amulet from her neck. Handing the amulet to the old healer, Elberon looked at the ring in his hand that was almost carelessly given to him. Such a ring of power was not easy to part with.  
  
'Give the amulet to her when she has come of age to know of her past,' with that he left the room. The old healer slipped the amulet into her bag.  
  
The passing of Isilwen spread like wildfire among the elves of Stonebrook. Everything in sight seemed to mourn for their beloved mistress. The trees howled in agony after that night, some creatures became wild and reckless, even the moon seemed to lose some of its brilliance. Soon songs were composed and sung amongst elves of the beautiful Isilwen. The old healer watched the young Adelaide grow in her mother's footsteps maybe even exceeding her beauty. She brought smiles that contained both happiness and sympathy and yet a little bit of sadness in them as well. For deep in their hearts, they could not forget that she was the one that had killed Isilwen…  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Notes: I'll just stop here since I have to go to sleep! But I do have the next chapter in my head!! (which unfortunately will prob not be able to contain much :P) And don't worry… our maiden will meet the prince of Mirkwood very soon ^_^ (that's what the whole story is about -^.^-) Well hope u enjoyed it and… nighty nite… *yawn* 


	3. In search of the Song of Remembrance

You know the disclaimer so I won't say it again... =_=  
  
Vocab:  
  
Glaive- long pole (about 5-6 ft.) with a sharp blade at one end (about 1ft.)  
  
Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya*- (elvish) May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky  
  
Andúril*- the sword that was broken. Was forged again by the elvish smiths  
  
Black Shadow*- sickness one gets from Nazgûl  
  
Athelas*- strong healing herb used to cure most anything  
  
*I did not make these words up. They came from the great mind of JRR Tolkien!  
  
In Search of the Song of Remembrance  
  
Arwen Evenstar lay in a bed facing the window that overlooked Legolas' lively garden. She had dark brown hair that cloaked her shoulders and back like waves upon the sand. She seemed to be asleep, in a pleasant dream. But her peaceful face masked the horror that was going on in her mind. For the Black Shadow slowly kills its victims in their dreams, torturing their minds. Aragorn looked longingly at his love almost in disbelief. She had seemed so strong and determined, but now she was locked away in her own world in which he was helpless to aid her. Elrond Half-Elven placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder in sympathy but he too held sorrow in his face.  
  
'There is nothing we can do now but wait for Legolas and Gimli to return,' Elrond said, his voice heavy with grief. Aragorn nodded and left the room. Elrond watched Aragorn, the once proud and courageous rider that took his daughter as his wife and queen. It had been a happy marriage even though Arwen had given up her immortality. Gazing once more at his daughter, Elrond walked out to the gardens. A wave of sweet aromas surrounded him, relieving his devastated thoughts slightly.  
  
'Please, may the Valor be with my daughter...' Elrond said looking up to the widow above the garden. A small breeze lifted the curtains and swept strands of loose hair from the sleeping face of Arwen Evenstar.  
  
***************  
  
The morning song of a lone bird called out into the crisp clear air soon to be joined by a chorus of others. A tall figure carrying a long elven bow walked along a small path carved with travel. A smaller, stouter figure marched beside him wielding a double-edged axe. They walked without words and carried an expression of determination. It was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli, son of Balin. Large rowan trees bordered the small path allowing only small amounts of sunlight to pass through their foliage. Little did they know it but the two friends were getting close to the territory of Stonebrook. The elves of Stonebrook are very territorial and dislike intruders so they station lookouts all over the woods that surround their beloved hometown. However at this time the woods were clear of most lookouts for they were out searching for the remaining orcs that were scattered throughout the land. So Legolas and Gimli walked the woods of Stonebrook free from the sharp eyes of  
lookouts knowing little of the small town that lay only a few miles before them. They also did not know of the traps that were cleverly laid out to capture those unfortunate to wander so close to Stonebrook.  
  
'Say, isn't it such a beautiful day today? Legolas, for once we should at least try to enjoy the scenery. I'm sure Aragorn would not approve of us going about with heavy hearts,' said Gimli looking at the grand trees that were crowned with majestic leaves.  
  
'I've heard that rowan trees hold great secrets and wisdom. They keep a great history that is passed from generation to generation. However they do like to keep it to themselves,' Legolas replied.  
  
'Wah!!!' Gimli cried out in surprise as he stepped into a most cunningly devised net. Immediately Legolas whipped out his bow and notched an arrow faster than a man's eyes could trace. However there was no one about to hear the yell of Gimli except for the tall trees. For the next few minutes Legolas vainly searched for a way to release Gimli while the dwarf grunted the most ugly names to the ones who had made the trap. Finally giving up, Legolas sat on the ground under the suspended Gimli.  
  
'I'm truly sorry my friend but I've tried but could not find a way out. This builder of this net has fine craftsmanship skills. We might have to wait here for someone to find us. Maybe then we could ask for some assistance. But do not lose faith Gimli, for we set out to accomplish a mission, and we shall finish it together,' Legolas said trying to comfort his very upset friend. Gimli did not reply but shifted in the net into a more comfortable position. The sun passed and the last golden rays faded away into the horizon as night enveloped the woods in complete darkness.  
  
***************  
  
'Father... must we kill the orcs? I know they are evil but it is against their will. It is not their fault that Sauron forced their souls into servitude. There must be another way!' Adelaide said when her father came back from an unsuccessful chase.  
  
'Daughter, did we not speak of this before? These orcs have pillaged other towns, destroyed countless forests, and yet you still feel sympathy for them? Think! This is how the world works! Rid yourself of your pettish foolishness!' Elberon told his daughter almost in a hiss of anger. Adelaide looked at her father whom she had come to admire for his wisdom and leadership but this was too much for her. Elberon gave Adelaide a firm gaze that hid his feelings inside. He had not meant for his words to sting so but there was no going back now. Turning away to fix his broken bow, Elberon silently dismissed Adelaide.  
  
'Adelaide dear, there is one way that I have heard the rowan trees speak of. But the path is not easy to follow, only one with the heart strong enough may. Adelaide... I believe you have that heart,' the old healer said when Adelaide stepped out of the room she was in,' have you heard of the Song of Remembrance? This is the lost song that was composed by the Valor to cure the soul that has been corrupted. Now mind you I have no clue where the Song is kept but I do know that it exists in the far reaches of this world. Adelaide... you have the same spirit your mother had in you... I know you can do this... ' Reaching into her healers bag that contained so much mystery, she took out a ring. It seemed very simple, silver that adorned only a single pearl.  
  
'This is the 4th ring of power, Ithilya! Use it well to guide you! But beware of the evil that may want the ring. Keep it safe and protect it well. It is not an object to be careless with,' said the healer.  
  
Adelaide sat in her chamber thinking of the old healer's words toying the ring. The orc she had killed only the other day haunted her mind. A small black cat climbed onto her lap begging for a nice scratch.  
  
'Oh little Spirit Star, how lucky you are. Your whole life is centered around your next meal!' Adelaide said softly petting the small cat. It mewed contently back at her, oblivious to the unhappiness of her owner. Finally after much thought, Adelaide got up and threw a cloak over herself hiding her face and long black hair. She packed another change of clothes into a small pack that could easily be carried but not get in the way. Picking up her glaive, she gave a final glance at the small cat that mewed pitifully from her bed begging for her not to leave.  
  
'Learn the Song of Remembrance and return home!' was the only thought on her mind. Adelaide, daughter of Elberon, keeper of the moon spirit, and the wielder of the 4th ring, ran through the forest that would lead her to adventures unimaginable to her. The old healer watched as the dark figure disappeared into the night  
  
Notes:  
  
Spirit Star, the cat, is actually an e-friend of mine ^_^ who also writes fanfiction also. I hope I didn't make it really confusing... =_= if I did then you can yell at me and make me write it over again... *sniff* and I'm sorry that I delayed so long in making the third chapter but it's hard with all the school work...  
  
~Angelwing 


	4. Many Meetings

You know the disclaimer so I won't say it again… =_=

A/N:  Hello!  Missed you all and here's the 4th chapter! *whew* finally done with it....  Enjoy!

**Vocab:__**

**Glaive**- long pole (about 5-6 ft.) with a sharp blade at one end (about 1ft.)

**_Nai taruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya_*******- (elvish) May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky 

_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo_*- (elvish) A star shines on the hour of our meeting

**Andúril***- the sword that was broken.  Was forged again by the elvish smiths

**Black Shadow***- sickness one gets from Nazgûl

**Athelas***-strong healing herb used to cure most anything

*I did not make these words up.  They came from the great mind of JRR Tolkien!

**Many Meetings**

By: Angelwing

'Where is my daughter,' Elberon calmly stated as if he were asking of the weather.  Yet beneath his calm mask, his mind was in turmoil.  Had he been too harsh on their last meeting?  The old healer-who was now his most trusted advisor-knew that Elberon was merely hiding his true feelings.  For she was there when Isilwen had given up her life...  After that day, Elberon had put all of his love into his daughter.  The only one that could remind him of his dear wife.  However she also knew of Adelaide's adventuresome spirit, which drove her father half-insane from worry.  She carelessly picked up a needle and began sewing another pattern as they spoke.

'She went to go search for the Song of Remembrance,' she bluntly said, knowing Elberon could detect any careless lie.  His eyes widened as she said this for he also knew the legend of the Song of Remembrance and the deadly task set for his daughter.  His breath rattled in his lungs and his heart beat rapidly for he feared for Adelaide's safety.  Giving a soft moan he closed his eyes in worry and you could see the shadow of age even in his ageless face.  

'Did she go with any others?' Elberon asked not bothering to hide his worry this time.  The old healer gave a shake of her head and continued her embroidery as if the matter did not concern her.  

'You are fully aware of the dangers of her task and you even did not send with her a guardian?' he said, his voice rising in anger at the healer's folly.  However, the old healer merely ignored his cries and continued on with her work.  

'Answer me!' Elberon now shouted annoyed with the healer's silence.  Finally she looked up at Elberon with wisdom far older than the existence of elves.  

'Worry not old friend, she will soon meet the young heroes of the ring if not already.  I presume they will be enough for her.  And how would you know whether I sent her on this task or not?' the old healer said.  Elberon thought of this for a time, he had heard of the fellowship of the ring but had never met them.  How could he trust his daughter to a group of strangers?  Yet he trusted in the wisdom of the old healer and he prayed no harm would befall Adelaide.

'I'm sorry for my rude outburst; I was just concerned about my daughter.  However... I'm pretty sure you had something to do with her disappearance,' Elberon said giving a sly look at the old healer.  The old healer just smiled and resumed working on her embroidery.

***************

Adelaide knew the forest well for she had spent many of her days sneaking away from her home.  But today it was different from before.  She knew that she may never return to her home yet the old healer's words still rang in her ears, filling her heart with determination.  The small amulet she wore throttled around as she ran constantly reminding her it was there.  How it annoyed her but she kept it on fearing that if she stopped, she might not have the courage to go on.  It was only when she tumbled in to something... or someone, that she finally stopped.  The other figure was already up and in a blink of an eye she was staring at an arrow aimed at her.  

'Wait!  I didn't mean any harm,' Adelaide said refusing to lose control to her fear.

'It's an elven girl Legolas!  She can't possibly do anything to us!' a gruff noise from above said.  Finally the one named Legolas lowered his bow and replaced the arrow to his quiver.

'_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo,_' he said softly the formal elven greeting.  Adelaide replied similarly and both got a clear look at each other by the moon's bright light.

'I'm sorry, I was quite surprised with your coming.  Please understand,' he said with a look of genuine apology.  Adelaide relaxed a little at his words but was still suspicious of this newcomer.

'I'm quite sorry I intruded so abruptly!  I was in quite a hurry,' Adelaide said not forgetting her manners, 'Now if I may ask, I have never seen you around this area before, who might you be?'

'Alright, enough formalities... Just get me out of this net!' both elves were quite startled for they had almost forgotten of the poor dwarf high in the treetops.  Then Adelaide gave out a laughter that bubbled like a stream freed from the winter frost.

'Ah!  I'm sorry Master Dwarf but I had forgotten you in your silence!' Adelaide said laughing even more at the dwarf's red face.  She quickly climbed the rowan tree and cut the rope (which had been cleverly camouflaged with the bark) that held the net with her glaive.  She had forgotten the fact that this would cause the dwarf to plummet down, and from the height he was in......

'OUCH!!!' a loud yell from below indicated that the dwarf had made it down although not painlessly.  By the time she reached the two friends, Legolas had cut the dwarf out with his long elven knife.

'I thank you for your assistance.  We have been stuck here for quite a time,' Legolas said slightly bowing his head.

'It was no problem.  I needed to repay you for my intrusion anyways,' she replied returning the bow, 'I'm sorry Master Dwarf for the hard fall, I hope you haven't hurt yourself!'  A grunt was all she received.  She turned back to Legolas and found him looking at her with curiosity.

'The weapon you carry is unknown to me.  And yet you wield it with great skill,' Legolas commented causing her to blush.  

'Oh! I have forgotten!  My name is Adelaide of Stonebrook,' Adelaide said receiving excited looks from both elf and dwarf, 'Where I come from, we all learn to use a glaive for protection in case we run out of arrows.'

'I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and this Gimli son of Balin,' Legolas replied, 'Perhaps one day I may learn to use the glaive.'

'We were on our way to Stonebrook and what luck we have in meeting you!  By any chance, do you know of the Keeper of the Moon Spirit?  That's who we came all the way here for,' Legolas exclaimed, 'We were starting to lose hope when no one came to save Gimli from the trap.'  Adelaide hesitated in answering whether she was who they were looking for or not.  What did they want with her?

'What business do you have with the Keeper?' she asked trying to hide her suspicion.  Whatever their business was, she decided that it was safer to keep her secret to herself not that she didn't trust Legolas or Gimli.  In fact she was quite taken with Legolas' but refused to admit it.  Besides, she wasn't going to let a man win her heart so easily.

'Aragorn, King of Gondor, sits by his dear wife who is stricken with the Black Shadow.  Even the powerful herb, Athelas will not awaken her from the clutches of evil.  Legolas here has heard of a song about the Moon Spirit, which is known to cure anything.  Please, we wish to help our friends for they helped us in times of our own troubles,' Gimli said solemnly bowing his head with grim sorrow.  Hearing this, she quickly made up her mind to help them.

'Gimli son of Balin and Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, I will help you find the Keeper of the Moon Spirit if you help me on the quest that I am going out on,' Adelaide said surprising herself with the strength in her voice.  This caused Gimli to kiss her hand as tears of gratitude ran down his cheeks.  

Three stars in the moonlit sky twinkled with a newly found inner light.  Back in the Stonebrook, the old healer smiled, as she knew the three had met.

Notes:  Yes, I am back and so sorry about the loooooong wait ^-^  I just got the motivation to continue all of my stories again so stay tuned!  If you have any suggestions or comments or ... flames (not too many ok?) then click that ole' review button!  

~Angelwing


End file.
